The Ancient and Noble House of Black
by DaphneSlytherinWinchester
Summary: Harry manages to successfully escape from the Dursley's when he's just six years old. He's found by Regulus Black who decides to take him in and nurture his talent. He attends Durmstrang as the Black Heir making allies and enemies. His loyalty is first and foremost to his house The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dark!Harry Political!Harry Cunning!Harry Powerful!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Harry manages to successfully escape from the Dursley's when he's just six years old. He's found by Regulus Black who decides to take him in and nurture his talent. He attends Durmstrang as the Black Heir making allies and enemies. His loyalty is first and foremost to his house The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dark!Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash. Harry will be bisexual so I might have him in a homosexual relationship. I have no idea who I want him to end up with. Right now I'm leaning towards Calypso Rosier (my OC) or perhaps Daphne Greengrass but I'm unsure. I'll probably do a poll later on. If there's a particular pairing you want to see just write it in a review and I'll see if I can include it, without messing up the storyline. Some similarities might occur to The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8... I'm warning you now. That is one of my favourite fanfics of all time so I obviously like a lot of the ideas (like Harry going to Durmstrang, Necromancy, Black Magic, the Vampires and so on...) so I will incorporate them into my own fanfic. Another fic that you might see similarities to is Dark as Night by LavenderStorm that too is a favourite of mine. One thing I can say with utter certainty is that I will not copy them. Ideas will be similar but not exactly alike. And if you haven't read those fics mentioned above, I highly recommend you do.

 **Key:**

"Speech"

"~Parseltounge~"

 **Disclaimer:** Story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **1\. Regulus**

It was a sunny day which was rare for February.

At first glance it would seem as if everything was perfect and that was exactly what the Dursley family of 4 Privet Drive counted on. The neighbourhood had no idea of the horrors that occurred in their house. Nobody knew how Harry James Potter or better known as Freak or Boy was treated. But they would soon find out.

A small, scrawny and malnourished boy tossed fitfully from side to side in an attempt to sleep but the pain in his back made it very difficult. Harry was used to being treated as dirt by his family, he was perfectly aware than all three members of the Dursley family hated him. He was unsure as to what he did exactly to garner such hatred but he knew better than to ask questions after living with the Dursley's for 5 years. Harry Potter was six years old yet he had lived through what most people would never experience. However while Harry was use to hatred and the occasional smack from his Aunt Petunia as well as the regular abuse from Vernon, he had never been beaten so badly before.

It had all started on a Friday afternoon, Harry and Dudley had arrived home from school and Dudley eager to get Harry in trouble had said "Mummy, Harry turned the teachers hair blue!" Now such a statement in a normal family would have been laughed at and then promptly ignored. However the Durlsey's were no ordinary family despite what they liked to believe. The Dursley's were aware of magic. So Petunia had immediately believed her son who for possibly the first time in his life had been correct. For it had been Harry's magic that had turned Miss Sweeney's hair blue. Of course Harry wasn't aware that he was a wizard or that he had magic. This had inevitably led to Harry denying such a thing however Petunia had grabbed him by the arm and shoved him inside the cupboard under the stairs with a hissed remark, "You wait till Vernon gets home, boy." Harry had sat in the cupboard for two hours in fear, waiting for his uncle to return home. And Vernon hadn't disappointed, upon learning of what had occurred he had reacted in his usual manner, violence. Harry knew something was wrong the minute the belt had hit him sharply on the back. After 19 more hits he had been tossed inside the cupboard and the Dursley's had retired to the living room.

Harry was no stranger to 'beating the freakishness out of him' as Vernon called it but he very rarely hit Harry with his belt and at most would only swing once or twice. Harry believed that Vernon didn't like putting in the extra effort but this time Vernon had been frothing at the mouth mad. An angry Vernon was a Vernon that was best avoided. He knew he couldn't stay with the Dursley's any longer. Vernon had threatened him multiple times to send him to an orphanage yet for some reason had never carried out the threat. When Harry had been younger he had believed that an orphanage would be far worse than the Dursley's for why else would Vernon use that as a threat? But at 6 and a half years of age Harry was far wiser. A new student had arrived at his school who was from a nearby orphanage. According to the teachers the boy, David, was some kind of prodigy and the orphanage had used all the resources and money they had to send him to the best school they could find in the neighbourhood. Harry knew with utter certainty that while David was quite clever for a 5 year old and was in Dudley and Harry's year for a reason, Harry himself was more of a prodigy than David could ever hope to be. Harry constantly underperformed so he would get exactly two marks below from Dudley every time they had a test, in order to avoid his Aunt and Uncle's anger.

So Harry came to the childish conclusion that he would go and stay at an orphanage and when he showed that he was a prodigy he would receive the same treatment. He turned over carefully, making sure to avoid putting extra pressure of his back which was still stinging from the earlier beating. A smile bloomed across his face. He finally had a plan which he would put into action in the morning when Petunia would order him to wash his Uncle's car. For the first time in his life Harry was glad for Petunia's love of routine.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of his Aunt's shrill voice.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

His Aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched.

Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He muffled the groan that escaped his lips as he stretched out inside the cramped cupboard he called a bedroom. While his injuries had miraculously healed overnight his back was still sore and his whole body ached. Harry rolled of the makeshift bed which was basically an old mattress and pillow of Dudley's. And looked around for some clothes to wear which he quickly pulled on. It wasn't until he had walked down the hall into the kitchen that he remembered what he had planned yesterday. His lips pulled into a devious smirk that sent a shiver down Petunia's spine. She reacted by glaring at him and ordering him to take care of the bacon which he did happily.

"Once you've finished, go and wash your Uncle's car. You can only have a slice of bread after," she ordered vindictively. Harry merely nodded his head in response instead of arguing like he normally would have attempted. He was far too excited about the chance of finally getting away from the Dursley's, he highly doubted he would be able to eat anyway.

Frowning in confusion at his unusual response, Petunia walked up the stairs to wake up Dudley and Vernon. By the time she had come down again, Harry's unnatural behaviour was forgotten.

When Vernon and Dudley finally came downstairs both grumbling at having been woken so early the food was set out on the table and Harry was outside washing the car.

Harry knew that even though it was slightly early Vernon would still turn on the small TV they had in the kitchen. The man was incapable of eating without watching something. And sure enough he soon heard the dull tones of the news reporter and Vernon's loud complaints. Harry quickly dropped the sponge he had been using to wash the car into the large bucket of water at his side and quickly grabbed the old bag of Dudley's in which he kept his most treasured items; a few books, some clean clothes that were in quite good condition, and a fluffy blanket. According to the Dursley's, Harry had been found wrapped up in that blanket on their doorstep.

And Harry ran as fast as he could.

He didn't know how much time had passed but Harry was quickly getting tired. He had slowed down into a slow jog as he had turned the previous block. It had become clear that the Dursley's weren't running after him. They were either unaware or didn't care. Harry thought the second option was more likely. While the two males were dead to the world in the morning, Petunia always kept a sharp eye on him to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to.

Harry stopped to catch his breath and sat down on the side of the road. He looked around curiously and soon realised that he had no idea where he was. He knew he had turned into Magnolia Crescent two blocks ago which he accessed through a small alleyway on Wisteria Walk but he was now in unfamiliar territory. All he knew with certainty was that he was still in Little Whinging. As he sat, he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing. He was utterly alone and completely lost.

How was he supposed to find an orphanage when he didn't even know where he was?

But he couldn't turn back now. If he went back he knew that the beatings would just get worse. Green eyes darkened in dertermination. No he wouldn't go back. He would rest for a while and then carry on. Eventually he would come upon an orphanage and if he didn't he was sure he could easily find a police officer who would undoubtedly take him to an orphanage.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Once again, he had a plan.

He rested his head upon his knees and wrapped his arms around his head.

* * *

Regulus Black was annoyed.

However, this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

Ever since he had become Lord Black at the young age of 21 and had to attend the Wizengamot meetings, annoyance became the most common emotion he felt. The Wizengamot was full of fools, corrupt politicians and Dumbledore fanatics. It wasn't advertised but it was commonly known that the Wizengamot was divided into three; dark, neutral and light. However after the defeat of The Dark Lord at the hands of Harry Potter, dark was seen synonymous to evil.

The Wizengamot turned into a joke. The so called light block became Dumbledore fanatics, somehow Potter defeating the Dark Lord was lost in translation to a Dumbledore victory. The neutral block ended up either joining Dumbledore's block or joined Fudge's block, and half of the Dark block; in fear of persecution, joined Fudge's block. The other half (whom Regulus considered fools) spread out, joining neither block yet trying to hide their dark alignment nonetheless. Regulus had chosen to join Fudge's block, a corrupt Politician was far better than a powerful Light one.

The reason Regulus was annoyed was because the Wizengamont had passed a law that declared 'all dark creatures must register at the Ministry' and failure to do so would mean a five year sentence in Azkaban. This foolishness was the reason he had joined the Dark Lord at only 16 years of age. What annoyed Regulus the most was the fact that the vote had been practically unanimous. The only noteworthy votes in disagreement, besides his own, had been the Greengrass, Zabini, Malfoy, Rowle, Rosier, Yaxley and Dolohov votes.

From a young age Regulus had admired Lord Voldemort and made it his ambition to become a Death Eater. He had kept photos and articles of the Dark Lord and his followers from newspapers and had hung them in his bedroom, during his childhood. When he had received the Dark Mark at the age of sixteen, his family had approved, wholeheartedly. Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve pure-blood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though his parents were never Death Eaters themselves, they had agreed with many of Lord Voldemort's beliefs.

Regulus ran a hand through is shoulder length black hair, lately he had found himself thinking more often than not of the Dark Lord.

He had to stop.

He released his wand from its holster, which was tied to his arm, in a graceful flick.

One silently cast _tempus_ had him growling in frustration.

He was late for his meeting with Rosier.

 _Regulus Black was never late!_

* * *

A loud crack echoed in the empty alleyway.

Regulus let out another growl as he stared at his surroundings. He had most definitely not intended to appear in this murky alley.

His destination had been a coffee shop on Wisteria Walk. A place where he and Evan Rosier met regularly. His best friends safety superseded even his hatred and contempt of muggles.

Regulus had helped Evan and his one year old daughter escape to Russia five years ago, after his wife Evelyn Rosier had been murdered brutally by Alastor Moody.

Evan was supposed to be dead.

Regulus had used a potion called the Imperius Potion which (like the Imperius curse) put the target under a trance, making them susceptible to outside influence. Regulus had used it on Edgar Bones after he had given him the Polyjuice Potion, making him look like Evan.

The fake Rosier had fallen to six Aurors and Moody making the story even more believable as Evan was rather infamous for being an formidable fighter.

As he walked out of the alley he soon realised that he hadn't landed far from his intended destination. He strode down the street now clothed in muggle clothes that he had transfigured his dark green robes into and let his thoughts wander.

He really shouldn't have been surprised that he had Apparated to the wrong destination.

Regulus had always been rather successful in everything he had set his mind to. For seven years at Hogwarts he had held top position in all his classes and had been the best seeker Slytherin had seen in a long while, which inevitably led him to being Slytherin's Quidditch Captain for his last three years at Hogwarts.

He had been his father's favourite and after Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor his mother's too. His cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa undoubtedly preferred him to Sirius and while Andromeda had gotten along better with Sirius, everyone knew she was a muggle lover so her opinion hadn't mattered. All Regulus knew was how to succeed so it had come a utter shock to him when he had first tried to apparate and had failed miserably. He had, had to take the test when he was 19!

His father had been amused and slightly shocked.

When he had finally passed the test his father had told him proudly, that only extraordinary powerful wizards or witches struggled with magical transportation. Regulus had argued by saying that he was perfectly capable of using a portkey to which his father had responded by saying that he had only used the Black portkey which was rather special. According to his father the House of Black had produced some of the most powerful wizards to have ever existed and they had, had similar problems with magical transportation. Thus the creation of the portkey.

Regulus was jolted out of his thoughts when he accidentally stepped on what, after close examination, appeared to be a bag.

The bag was lying next to a dark haired boy who appeared to be asleep.

For some reason that Regulus could not explain, he placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder and shook him lightly in an effort to awaken him.

The boys eyes shot open.

* * *

Harry stared.

The man that stood in front of him seemed so out of place.

His shoulder length hair was immaculate as his clothes and his eyes a cold grey, that upon closer examination revealed to be blue-grey, gazed at him without condemnation.

"What are you?" Harry blurted out without thought, seconds later he slapped a hand over his mouth in horror. "I... I... I'm so sorry... I meant who are you?" he stuttered in apology. Harry needn't have worried for the man started to laugh.

"Well that's the first time, I've been asked that," he chuckled, clearly still amused.

"What made you ask that?" Regulus couldn't help but wonder. Did he not look muggle enough? The boy blushed.

"Erm... well... you kinda look too rich to live here," he rushed out quickly afraid of offending the man. The man just smirked in response.

"I'm Lord Regulus Black," he introduced himself. Harry's eyes widened. So he was rich then!

"I'm Harry Potter," he muttered in response. feeling slightly ashamed of how ordinary he was in comparison. To his surprise Lord Black's eyes widened in shock and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'The Boy Who Lived.'

Regulus couldn't help but be relieved. For a moment there he had thought he was actually enjoying talking to a filthy muggle. But then again talking to The Boy Who Lived, enemy to dark wizards everywhere was hardly a better option. Just to confirm his fears he asked the boy his age.

"I'm six," the boy replied. "I'll be turning seven in July." he added quickly after seeing the diismayed look on Regulus' face and no doubt jumping to some conclusion as to why it was there.

Yes, it all added up, Regulus thought.

Dumbledore had told the Wizengamot, when questioned by Fudge on Potter's whereabouts, that he had placed him for safety with his muggle relatives. And Potter was supposed to be Calypso Rosier's age, who had been born two months before him at the end of May. And after attending all six birthday parties Regulus was more than sure that he knew his god-daughter's age.

"What are you doing sitting here, Potter?"

Damn his curiosity. He shouldn't have asked. It was all Rosier's fault. If the bastard hadn't named him godfather to his daughter he would have had no sympathy for the boy and would have walked on calmly, ignoring the existence of Harry Potter.

 _Damn you, Rosier!_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hope you liked it :)

Please drop a **review**.

I'd love some feedback.

Also if you have some suggestions or characters you'd like me to include then either PM me or mention it in the review.

Thanks xx

DSW


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Harry manages to successfully escape from the Dursley's when he's just six years old. He's found by Regulus Black who decides to take him in and nurture his talent. He attends Durmstrang as the Black Heir making allies and enemies. His loyalty is first and foremost to his house The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dark!Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash. Harry will be bisexual so I might have him in a homosexual relationship. I have no idea who I want him to end up with. Right now I'm leaning towards Calypso Rosier (my OC) or perhaps Daphne Greengrass but I'm unsure. I'll probably do a poll later on. If there's a particular pairing you want to see just write it in a review and I'll see if I can include it, without messing up the storyline. Some similarities might occur to The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8... I'm warning you now. That is one of my favourite fanfics of all time so I obviously like a lot of the ideas (like Harry going to Durmstrang, Necromancy, Black Magic, the Vampires and so on...) so I will incorporate them into my own fanfic. Another fic that you might see similarities to is Dark as Night by LavenderStorm that too is a favourite of mine. One thing I can say with utter certainty is that I will not copy them. Ideas will be similar but not exactly alike. And if you haven't read those fics mentioned above, I highly recommend you do.

 **Key:**

"Speech"

"~Parseltounge~"

 **Disclaimer:** Story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **2\. Evan and Calypso Rosier**

Regulus glared.

Even his formidable occlumency barriers couldn't suppress the anger he was currently feeling.

The boy... Harry, he corrected himself, had just finished telling him all about those filthy muggles he called family.

Potter had been planning on running away to an orphanage.. _an orphanage_!

The last scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter... living in an orphanage.

Just the thought of it made Regulus sneer in disgust.

What on earth had gone through Dumbledore's mind to leave the Saviour of the Wizarding World with muggles who hated him?

Was Dumbledore trying to create another Dark Lord, Regulus thought mockingly.

* * *

Harry could't help the amusement he was feeling.

The man... Lord Black was currently being rather expressive.

His face displayed the large range of emotions, which Harry thought must be rare for the man. He didn't seem to be the open type.

The sudden show of emotions might have scared Harry if it hadn't been for the muttered curses and snide comments.

Clearly Lord Black's anger was not aimed at him but rather at a Dumblydore and a Dark Lord?

"I've a meeting I must get to, Potter."

Harry couldn't control the flash of disappointment as he watched the man walk away.

"Well aren't you coming?" Lord Black asked, without even bothering to look over his shoulder.

Harry smiled and jogged quickly to catch up with the man's long stride.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm meeting with an old friend of mine," the man replied after a moment of hesitation.

"And then you'll take me to an orphanage," Harry said finally figuring out what was going on.

"What?!" the man exclaimed. "No I will most definitely not be taking you to an orphanage."

Harry looked down.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. There was no way a Lord would bother to do anything for an orphan runaway.

"Try not to look too disappointed, Potter," Lord Black said with a smirk. "Life with me isn't so bad."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Lord Black, I must have misheard. Did you just say I was going to live with you?"

"Of course you are. I'm not letting an heir, even of a pathetic light family like the Potters, live in an orphanage,'" he said in disgust.

 _An heir? Light family? Potters?_

Harry was confused.

He had so many questions but Lord Black seemed to be in a rush and Harry really didn't want to annoy him more than he already had.

"Oh and Potter," Lord Black said. "You can call me Regulus."

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight. You kidnapped the Boy Saviour, and now you want me to take him with me. Are you mad Reg?"

Evan Rosier stared at his best friend in disbelief.

Clearly staying in Britain hadn't been good for his health.

"I'm not mad Evan, and yes I want you to take him to Rosier manor. You'll just have to keep him for a month. After I've tied up some lose ends and appointed a proxy for my seats, I'll take him off your hands."

"And how exactly do you plan on hiding Potter?" Evan queried.

"I'm going to adopt him," was the reply.

"You... You... Do you even know how dangerous that is! Potter is light as they come and had a mudblood for a mother Reg. Meshing that kind of magic with the Black dark magic is suicidal!" Evan said in exasperation.

"Not if I get rid of the Mudblood's blood."

"And you really think Boy Saviour is going to let you do that?"

"Who said anything about letting?"

Evan just shook his head in frustration.

Regulus had finally gone crazy.

But he was also his best friend and Evan knew he owed him.

"Fine," he said tiredly. "I'll help."

Regulus grinned.

"It's still foolish to mix Black and Potter magic," Evan protested half-heartedly.

"Don't worry Shadow, I know what I'm doing," Regulus said with a smirk.

"Don't get caught Leo," Evan cautioned as they clasped forearms in farewell.

"Never do, Rosier."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Calypso Rosier, heir to the Ancient House of Rosier."

Harry looked up startled. Regulus had led him into a coffee shop and told him to sit on a booth that was far enough that he couldn't overhear the conversation he was having with his friend. He had gotten bored and began to shred the napkins that lay in front of him. He had been so focused on his task he hadn't even realised someone had walked up to him.

"Oh," he said utterly dumbfounded, realising he had been staring, he quickly added. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Really?" Calypso said. Then she curtseyed. Harry stared. "I apologize for introducing myself first, Heir Potter."

"What?" Harry asked, completely puzzled. "Why would you apologize for that?"

"Because your house is an Ancient and Noble house, one of the twelve, Heir Potter," she replied in confusion, wondering why he didn't already know.

Harry was saved from a reply by the arrival of Regulus.

"Potter, I have work to do," he said. "For now you'll be going with Evan and Calypso. I'll see you in a month."

Regulus turned to go.

"Wait," Harry called. He had so many questions but surprisingly the only thing that came out was, "You can call me Harry."

Evan snorted. Calypso giggled. And Regulus just raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed.

* * *

So this chapter is much shorter than the previous one but I couldn't think of anything else to add.

The next chapter will have a time skip to when Harry and Calypso are eleven.

I will include a couple of flashbacks and maybe much much later on post a couple of oneshots on what happened in those five years.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed.

 **Responses to Reviews**

 _ **Geetac:**_ Thanks for your review. Hope you carry on reading and continue to enjoy it.

 ** _Anarion87:_** Thank you. I have considered multi pairings but I've decided that its something that's too common. Also in my story if you have multiple titles you give them to you children. For example the eldest would be named Heir Black, the second child Heir Potter and so on, it is not necessary to have multiple wives. Your wife would simply be LadyPotterBlack. And I will have a plot twist in regards to the Potter bloodline so wait and see :)

 _ **Magicanimegurl:**_ Thank you so much :) I'll try to update regularly (at least once a week). I would really like to have Neville in Durmstrang but after you read this chapter you might understand why it's not possible. Harry will be living in Russia and while he might go on holiday to other countries I simply don't see him going back to Britain any time soon. And after Frank and Alice Longbottom being crucioed to insanity I highly doubt Neville's Gran will be going on holiday. So Harry and Nev are stuck in different countries. Furthermore, magical Britain seems to have stereotyped everything. Durmstrang is seen as the evil school (which we know canonically is false because Viktor Krum is the furthest thing from evil and has a rather large grudge against Grindelwald). So I basically see Nev's Gran having the same belief and after dark magic took her son and daughter in law she isn't going to send her grandson to Durmstrang. However Nev and Harry will meet during the Triwizard Tournament and if i decide to have Harry visit Draco during the summer of second or third year then they might run into each other in Diagon Alley. I rather like Nev so he'll have a larger role to play on later. And yeah I guess I could make him and Viktor have a thing. Whether that will be a long lasting thing or a minor thing just depends on the timing and whether I see their characters working out. And as for being bi I see most of the characters as bi. Being magical they'll have ways around pregnancy and that being the largest issue I don't see why they wouldn't be. Charlie, Bill and the Twins will all be included. Bill is my absolute favourite Weasley and I ship Fleur/Bill so bad so that's definitely happening.

 ** _Reviews are motivation people :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Harry manages to successfully escape from the Dursley's when he's just six years old. He's found by Regulus Black who decides to take him in and nurture his talent. He attends Durmstrang as the Black Heir making allies and enemies. His loyalty is first and foremost to his house The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dark!Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash. Harry will be bisexual so I might have him in a homosexual relationship. I have no idea who I want him to end up with. Right now I'm leaning towards Calypso Rosier (my OC) or perhaps Daphne Greengrass but I'm unsure. I'll probably do a poll later on. If there's a particular pairing you want to see just write it in a review and I'll see if I can include it, without messing up the storyline. Some similarities might occur to The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8... I'm warning you now. That is one of my favourite fanfics of all time so I obviously like a lot of the ideas (like Harry going to Durmstrang, Necromancy, Black Magic, the Vampires and so on...) so I will incorporate them into my own fanfic. Another fic that you might see similarities to is Dark as Night by LavenderStorm that too is a favourite of mine. One thing I can say with utter certainty is that I will not copy them. Ideas will be similar but not exactly alike. And if you haven't read those fics mentioned above, I highly recommend you do.

 **Key:**

"Speech"

"~Parseltounge~"

 **Disclaimer:** Story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **3\. Moments (P1)**

It had been two hours since Harry had arrived at Rosier Manor. Evan Rosier had quickly excused himself into his study leaving Calypso alone with him.

Harry was still baffled.

According to Calypso magic existed. And Harry was inclined to believe her. For how else could he explain the weird way they had travelled. One minute they were in Britain and the next thing he knew he was in Russia after touching Mr Rosier's ring.

"Okay," he said. "So magic exists. But how do you know I can do it?" And that was the ultimate question. He believed magic existed, he's be a fool not too after what he had seen but Calypso hadn't mentioned how she knew who he was and hadn't bothered to explain why she knew he was a wizard.

Calypso rolled her eyes, utterly exasperated.

Merlin, no wonder her Father and his associates spoke of him in contempt.

So far she hadn't seen anything special about the boy who lived. Frankly the only reason she was even being polite was because he could easily politically ruin the Rosier family. And if what she had overheard came to pass then not only would the brat in front of her be the future Lord Potter he would be Lord Black too. He would have four seats in the Wizengamont in comparison to the one seat the Rosier's held.

"I'm only going to say this once Potter," she said forcing her voice to stay calm. "It all starts with the Dark Lord... Voldemort. The Dark Lord rose to power roughly twenty years ago. He gained lots of followers most of them from old dark pureblood lines. You see the old lines like my own are dying out. We're being forbidden from practising dark magic. While dark wizards and witches are able to use simple light magic, magic like the Patronus charm is practically impossible for us. Our magic uses negative emotions and nature itself whereas light magic uses only the power of the caster and positive emotion. It's why even the most powerful of light wizards will never manage to equal a dark wizard at full strength. Dark Magic incorporates other branches of magic; Necromancy, Blood Magic, Elemental Magic, in comparison, light magic only includes Alchemy which is basically advanced potions. Now I'm not saying light magic isn't powerful, it is but dark magic has always had so much more potential. Those who are willing to explore all the branches will come out as some of the strongest practitioners of Magic. Morgan Le Fay was stronger than Arthur Pendragon simply because she was a dark witch and he a light wizard. But the problem with dark magic is that the blood must be pure. We're not entirely certain where light magic comes from but dark magic is in a person's blood. For us our blood is our magic. So, you see it's very important that we marry the right person in order to ensure that our children remain dark."

Calypso paused to make sure Harry was following that she was trying to say. After making sure that he understood she carried on.

"So when the Dark Lord appeared and made promises of ensuring the purity of our legacy and fighting to bring back dark magic, most purebloods didn't hesitate to join him," she hesitated not entirely certain whether she should mention her father's involvement or Uncle Reg's. "Uncle Regulus and my father both joined the Death Eaters, the followers of the Dark Lord, when they were only sixteen and seventeen. Your parents, Lord James Potter and his wife were part of an organisation called The Order of the Phoenix, which was a group of light wizards led by Albus Dumbledore who fought against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Nobody knows why for sure but the Dark Lord chose to attack your parents home on the evening of Samhain. He killed your father and mother and attempted to kill you. He failed. Somehow you managed to block the Killing Curse, father theorises that you must have reflected it, which would explain why the Dark Lord was killed."

"So, Mum and Dad died fighting," Harry said softly. Calypso looked at him sadly. While she couldn't care less about the death of a mudblood and a blood traitor she understood the loss of a parent.

Calypso glanced away when she saw him rub his eyes fiercely.

"Okay, so I get how that would make me famous but now I just have more questions."

Calypso sighed for the umpteenth time, that was what she'd been afraid of.

"Why is Dark Magic dying out? What do you mean when you say blood must be pure?"

"Is that all?" Calypso asked tiredly.

"No," he said "I've got a couple more questions but they depend on the answers to the questions I just asked."

Calypso really wanted to scream.

* * *

It had been one month since he had arrived at Rosier Manor, and two days ago Regulus had arrived in Russia. Before Harry even knew what was happening he was living in Black Manor which happened to be far grander than Rosier Manor, despite the fact that Black Manor wasn't the Black's ancestral home and was rather the secondary manor for the second branch. Harry now knew that this was because the Black family were one of the First Twelve while the Rosier's were only part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Calypso had painstakingly drilled everything she knew about pureblood traditions and history into him.

Regulus had been very pleased when Harry had greeted him, the proper way. Because Harry wasn't Lord Potter yet he had to place his fisted arm across his torso and bow with just his head. When he became Lord Potter he would only have to clasp forearms with the Lords of the other eleven families.

Currently Harry was waiting for Regulus to finish giving orders to the house elves so they could portkey to the Russian branch of Gringotts.

"Touch the ring, Harry," Regulus ordered, abruptly bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry felt a slight hook somewhere behind his navel and after a whirl of colours they appeared in front of a large white building which Harry could only assume was Gringotts. His assumption was proven correct when he saw the motto written across the logo. Harry had read that the motto of Gringotts was 'Fortius Quo Fidelius', a latin phrase meaning 'strength through loyalty'. He had also read that the bank had formidable wards which explained why Regulus hadn't portkeyed inside, it was impossible.

Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was - "Is that..."

"Yes, that's a goblin," said Regulus quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Regulus and Harry made for the counter.

"We have an appointment with Senior Manager Garnuk of the Inheritance and Adoption Department," Regulus stated calmly.

"Name?" the goblin, who hadn't even bothered to look up, asked in a bored tone.

"Lord Regulus Arcturus Black," Regulus replied with a sneer. The goblin quickly glanced up.

"Goldhook," the goblin called loudly to a nearby goblin. "Escort Lord Black to Senior Manager Garnuk."

As they followed the new goblin, Harry couldn't help but be annoyed. The stupid goblin had acted as if he wasn't even there and hadn't even bothered to look in his direction. It would be later on that Harry would realise that while appearance mattered it was the way a person held themselves that spoke of their importance. Regulus always walked with his back straight and head held high. The only emotion he would show in public were cold sneers or smirks and he walked as if he was far more important than everyone else in the room. Regulus knew just how important he was just like Calypso and Evan Rosier did. And even later on Harry would realise that this was something all purebloods had in common. It was this moment that Harry would reflect upon with the realisation that he had learnt his first real lesson.

 _If he wanted to be noticed, he would have to act like he had the right to be there._

And so Harry started on the exact path that Dumbledore had feared.

They finally arrived in front of a bronze door which the goblin opened after knocking twice.

"Your 2pm appointment Senior Manager," the goblin said before leaving and closing the door softly after him.

"Lord Black," yet another goblin greeted. He was seated behind a large rectangular desk.

Harry assumed that this was Senior Manager Garnuk.

Regulus just nodded in response and sat down on the chair directly opposite Garnuk's. Harry quickly sat on a chair next to him.

The goblin steepled his fingers together, resting his chin on top of them.

"Your letter implied that you wanted to do a blood adoption ritual Lord Black as well as an inheritance test," Garnuk stated. "If you have no objections it would be preferable to do the inheritance test first. As you well know the adoption ritual we use depends on the amount of Black blood he has."

"That is perfectly acceptable," Regulus agreed.

"Drip three drops of your blood onto the parchment," the goblin ordered, handing Harry and small dagger and sliding the parchment which had laid in front of him over to Harry's side of the desk.

The minute the third drop hit the parchment writing began to appear.

The parchment read:

 _ **Name:** Hadrian Sirius James Potter Black_

 _ **Father:** James Charlus Potter / Sirius Orion Black_

 _ **Mother:** Lilith Roselyn Potter_

 _ **Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black_

 _ **Godmother:** Adelais Selwyn Longbottom_

Regulus looked astonished. The goblins eyes had widened in pure shock and Harry was just confused.

"Wh... What does that mean?" he asked. "How can I have two fathers?"

"Somehow my brother ended up being your father," Regulus said stating the obvious. His eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "A ritual." He stated as if it was the answer to a long thought out argument.

Harry was still confused but it seemed as if he was the only one. The goblin nodded his head in agreement.

"But adoption rituals use serious dark magic," Regulus continued. "Potter and his mudblood would be incapable of using them and I highly doubt my brother would want to adopt the boy and then turn around and betray the Potter's to the Dark Lord."

"It was more likely that Lady Potter was the one to do the ritual, Lord Black," the goblin Garnuk stated. Regulus raised an eyebrow at the goblin who slid the piece of parchment towards him.

Harry and Regulus both looked down at it, trying to understand what the goblin had clearly seen.

 _ **Grandfather/s:** Orion Black, Charlus Potter_

 _ **Grandmother/s:** Dorea Black, Roselyn Grindelwald_

 _ **Heir of:**_

 _The Ancient and Noble House Of Potter_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _The Ancient House of Grindelwald_

"Grindelwald, your mother's grandfather was the freaking Grindelwald!" Regulus exclaimed in utter shock.

"Does that mean mum was a pureblood?" Harry or rather Hadrian queried.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Regulus muttered sardonically. "No, she was probably a half-blood, her father's name isn't mentioned so he was either a squib or a muggle."

"But," he continued speculatively, "that does make you a pureblood. Especially after my brother adopted you. The adoption utterly erased your muggle grandfather's blood so that's why my father is listed as your grandfather. You're the Dark Lord Grindelwald's great grandson."

The look of awe on Regulus' face made Hadrian feel a multitude of emotions.

"Wait, how do you know Gellert Grindelwald is my great grandfather? He could be my great uncle or something."

"Hadrian," his real name slipped off Regulus' tongue easily. "Everyone knows that Gellert's daughter was called Roselyn, she was named after his dead wife. I highly doubt more Roselyn's exist in that family and even so the entire Grindelwald family was wiped out. It was a huge scandal. The only survivors left were Roselyn and Gellert. Then Roselyn disappeared and Gellert became a Dark Lord. Seems like she ran off to marry a muggle."

Harry was brought out of his shocked state by the goblin's rather loud cough. The creature appeared to have grown tired of waiting to be noticed. Harry smirked rather vindictively, so far he'd been ignored by the goblin race and really couldn't bring himself to feel pity for the annoying creatures.

"Lord Black, do you still wish to commence with the adoption ritual," the goblin asked. Regulus looked at the goblin as if he was crazy.

"I most certainly do. The ritual will not mess with his lineage, it will make him the Black Heir and will register me as his father instead of Sirius. What possible reason would I have for not wanting to do it," Regulus finished with a rather spectacular sneer. Hadrian knew that the minute they arrived home he would practise that sneer until he had it down perfectly.

The goblin merely sneered in return but didn't retort.

One adoption ritual later, filled with lots of runes and blood they arrived back at Black Manor. Hadrian now realised why Regulus had been giving orders to the elves. The elves swarmed around Harry feeding him, what Harry could only assume were potions while he lay helplessly on his bed. Regulus... father, he would have to get used to calling him that, was leaning against the wall ensuring that the elves did their work properly.

Harry's last thought before darkness overtook him was that practising Regulus' sneer would have to wait.

* * *

Harry was nervous. It was Ostara, an equinox day.

His father and Uncle Evan would be joined by other dark purebloods to celebrate in Black Manor. Since he, Calypso and the other heirs were far too young to celebrate, Lady Greengrass and Lady Malfoy would supervise over them in Rosier Manor.

Hadrian had already met Heir Malfoy and while they didn't have the easy friendship that he and Caly had, Draco was rather high maintenance after all, they still got along quite well. Hadrian was worried about meeting Heir Zabini who according to Caly was Draco's best friend and Heiress Avery who was Caly's other best friend. He didn't want to sound like a child but his whole future depended on this meeting. While Caly had a lower political status than him, Zabini and Avery had equal political power. Sure technically he was the heir to four powerful houses; Black, Potter, Grindelwald and Peverell and therefore had far more political power, nobody actually knew about the other three houses. All he could rely on was the power being Heir Black gave him.

"Hadrian, you okay?" Calypso asked worriedly.

He smiled at her.

"I'm fine Caly, just a little nervous," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Ri, they'll all love you," she said amused. "You managed to grow on me. They're easy in comparison."

Unsurprisingly Calypso had been right.

Blaise Zabini and Anastasia Avery had easily accepted him into the group. The Lestrange twins, Raul and Rhea had been slightly harder, well it was more accurate to say Raul had been harder. He was extremely protective of Rhea and she had become somewhat smitten with Hadrian. Not that Hadrian could blame Raul, with both their parents and uncle in Azkaban it had fallen to Lucius Malfoy, as godfather, to take them in. Raul had, had to grow up as quickly as Hadrian and Calypso had. In the end it had been that shared of understanding that had led him to accept Hadrian.

Hadrian was sure that Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode weren't as fond of him as Anastasia, Blaise and the Lestrange twins but after only one meeting that was expected. Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott had both also been somewhat cool towards him. But he wasn't stupid, Calypso was clearly the leader of the females and Draco, the leader of the males. They had accepted him and the others would have to as well.

His lips curled into a smirk that was frighteningly like his father's.

* * *

"Father?"

"Yes, Hadrian," Regulus looked up at his son

"Why was I left with the Dursley's?"

"Why are you asking that now?" Regulus asked, wanting to know where Hadrian could be leading to with this line of questioning.

"I was looking at some old articles of the Daily Prophet and they mentioned that a couple called the Longbottoms were attacked, leaving behind a son, Neville, who is my age. He was left with his grandmother. A similar incident occurred with the parents of Susan Bones and she was given to her aunt. They were both left with magical families. Why wasn't I?"

"Why would they..." he paused. "Kreacher must have brought them along with the books from my old place."

"Excellent deduction, Watson," Hadrian said then blushed sheepishly at Regulus' exasperated look.

"From what I could gather Dumbledore took you from your home moments after your parents were killed. And handed you over to the Dursley's. The Wizarding World only became aware that you lived with muggles when you were three. Dumbledore finally admitted to it after Fudge kept pushing the issue," his father explained.

"I could have stayed with you or Grandma Cassie or Grandpa Pollux," Hadrian said sullenly.

"I think that was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of," Regulus mused. "Although with Sirius incarcerated, you would have stayed with the Longbottoms, Adelais was your godmother after all."

"What right did Dumbledore have to decide where I lived?" Hadrian asked angrily.

"Well legally he didn't," Regulus explained. "But Dumbledore is seen as somewhat of a messiah in Britain. He bends and breaks rules and nobody stops him. As Chief Warlock he's given more leeway and add to that his defeat of Grindelwald, he's seen as someone who can do no wrong. You should have gone to Adelais Longbottom as technically the Longbottom's were attacked three days after your placement at the Dursley's but the Wizarding World were far too busy celebrating to care and when they eventually grew curious as to where you were the only possible familial placement besides the muggles were the Blacks or the Malfoy's as your closest blood relatives."

"And the Blacks and Malfoys are regarded as evil because they are dark families," Hadrian said with dawning comprehension.

"Well I was going to say that since everyone knew Sirius was a death eater and Lucius was a highly suspected one, they ended up giving a bad reflection on both families but what you said works too," his father said with a light smirk.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was just a collection of scenes from the five years after Harry/Hadrian left the Dursley's to when he attends Durmstrang. This is only part 1 so I'll probably add in another chapter after the Durmstrang chapter and maybe another one even later on.

I know I said I would do oneshots after the fanfic was finished but I realised that these scenes are important to the storyline and the fic wouldn't make sense without them.

Also in regards to the whole ancient/noble stuff its very simple:

The **first twelve magical houses are all Ancient and Noble**... they are Potter, Black, Pendragon, Avery, Lestrange, Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Greengrass, Longbottom, Le Fay and Yaxley.

Basically in my fic they founded magical Britain and set up their own courts... back during the 6th Century.

 **The Sacred Twenty-Eight** were the ones that **founded the wizards council and basically set up all the rules**... before them the first twelve houses ruled their own areas (if you watch Game of Thrones you'll understand what I mean).

 **The Sacred Twenty-Eight are all Ancient houses.**

 _Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley_

And the title of **Noble** is acquired through an act of loyalty or bravery towards the current sovereign.

Houses like Dumbledore, Lovegood, McLaggen, Vane will be Noble Houses.

The **first twelve houses** are considered **Noble** due to actually having been perceived as royalty. They will have over the years done acts that would have awarded them the title of Noble anyways though... hard not to when your house is over 14 centuries old.

And before anyone asks House Malfoy is considered Ancient and Noble in France... they arrived in Britain in the 11th Century and helped form the wizards council in the 13th century... France has Eight founding families in contrast to Britain's twelve. Also the Delacour's are considered a A&N family. And in regards to the Potter's not being part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight... they never helped form the (british) wizards council simple as. As for House Zabini they are A&N house because they are one of the 7 houses that ruled Italy. Also the Zabini's didn't arrive in Britain until Blaise's grandfather attended Hogwarts and thus they don't have much influence in Britain with the exception of a seat on the Wizengamont which is inherited though Blaise's grandmother. However technically Blaise has the same amount of political power as Draco, Raul, Ana and Daphne.

Oh and btw I know Hadrian and Calypso talk in a very mature way but the way I see it, is Harry only had books growing up and Caly practically spent her whole life in Durmstrang. What with her Dad being a teacher. Also Pureblood's are taught how to read and talk at home (since there's no mention of school before Hogwarts/Durmstrang/Beauxbatons) and Evan being a teacher and a widower would have done everything to ensure that Calypso would prosper.

Thanks for the reviews :)

 **Response to reviews**

 ** _Rosalind Fairchilde_ _:_** Thank you xx Even if I don't end up choosing Daphne I will have her and Harry/Hadrian in a long relationship (at least a year). I absolutely adore the potential Daphne has and I really wish JK had used her character instead of name dropping her like twice. I'm also a massive fan of Blaise/Daphne but since I will be using that ship in my other fic, Theo/Daphne or Raul/Daphne will be endgame if Haphne doesn't work out.

 _ **nightwizard27:**_ Thanks for your review and Harry will be in at least one slash pairing so hope you enjoy :)

 ** _magicanimegurl:_** Lol currently my busy life consists of taking care of my brother and father 'cause my mother's gone on holiday... writing is a bit of an escape from that so for the next month I'll probably update quite regularly and then after she comes back, I'll start updating after years :D I'm glad you like Calypso and I hope you like the other OC's. Actually I wasn't planning on writing that scene but when I saw your review I couldn't resist. I hope Harry's reaction is good enough :) Nev will be badass but it'll be a long road till he gets there. Bill will be dark, I'm not sure whether to have the Twins as Dark or not and Charlie will probably be Grey though he will fight on the Dark Side. There are consequences for a dark family to stop practising dark magic and only use light. Those consequences will be shown in Charlie. The only reason I even decided to have Bill as Dark is because its essential to Bill/Fleur being a couple and seeing as Bill has been off surrounded by enchanted tombs and the like(which are full of dark magic), they will have had an effect on his magic and personality. After you've read this chapter you'll understand most of the Black Blood stuff so no point in me explaining. If you still don't understand just mention it in a review and I'll try to explain.

 ** _I WILL NOW REFER TO HARRY AS HADRIAN_**

 _Reviews are motivation_ _(that's my slogan... lol)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Harry manages to successfully escape from the Dursley's when he's just six years old. He's found by Regulus Black who decides to take him in and nurture his talent. He attends Durmstrang as the Black Heir making allies and enemies. His loyalty is first and foremost to his house The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dark!Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash. Harry will be bisexual so I might have him in a homosexual relationship. I have no idea who I want him to end up with. Right now I'm leaning towards Calypso Rosier (my OC) or perhaps Daphne Greengrass but I'm unsure. I'll probably do a poll later on. If there's a particular pairing you want to see just write it in a review and I'll see if I can include it, without messing up the storyline. Some similarities might occur to The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8... I'm warning you now. That is one of my favourite fanfics of all time so I obviously like a lot of the ideas (like Harry going to Durmstrang, Necromancy, Black Magic, the Vampires and so on...) so I will incorporate them into my own fanfic. Another fic that you might see similarities to is Dark as Night by LavenderStorm that too is a favourite of mine. One thing I can say with utter certainty is that I will not copy them. Ideas will be similar but not exactly alike. And if you haven't read those fics mentioned above, I highly recommend you do.

 **Key:**

"Speech"

"~Parseltounge~"

 **Disclaimer:** Story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **4\. Durmstrang**

It was the morning of September 1st and Regulus and Hadrian would be travelling via portkey to Saint Petersburg in just an hour where Hadrian would meet the rest of the first years and take the ship to Bornholm.

Hadrian had everything packed and was waiting for Calypso to arrive. Since her father taught Dark Arts at Durmstrang he had, had to go earlier than the students. He had intended to take Calypso with him but Caly wanted the first year experience. So Regulus had offered to take Calypso.

Harry was currently sitting on his bed and thinking about the sorting. He felt extremely nervous. His father had told him all about the Hogwarts sorting but Hadrian had no idea how students were sorted in Durmstrang. The school kept literally everything a secret and all students who attended were oath bound to not reveal secrets. Hadrian hadn't given up though, he had attempted to get Evan Rosier, Calypso's father to reveal how students were sorted. All Evan had said was that it wasn't hard. But Hadrian knew that things Uncle Evan considered easy ended up being extremely hard for him.

Despite his nervousness in regards to the sorting, Hadrian was excited to finally attend Durmstrang. He had heard many stories from both Calypso and his godfather, Evan. He knew he would miss his friends, especially Draco but he also knew that he would see them often on the equinox and solstice days as well as the holidays.

Hadrian was bought out of his thoughts by the appearance of Kreacher, his fathers personal elf.

"Master Regulus says Miss Calypso has arrived and Master Hadrian should come down as they are preparing to leave," Kreacher informed him with a short bow.

"Inform my father that I will be there momentarily," Hadrian replied, waving his hand airily at his luggage. Kreacher glanced at the luggage and snapped his fingers, causing the luggage to disappear.

"Of course Young Master," Kreacher said before disappearing himself with a loud crack.

Hadrian stood up and glanced at the mirror on the wall, making sure he looked presentable before walking out of his room and descending the stairs.

"Hadrian!"

Hadrian's body tensed as he waited for the upcoming attack and sure enough Calypso didn't disappoint as she practically jumped on him, squeezing him to death.

Well there goes my immaculate appearance, Hadrian thought forlornly.

Hadrian didn't dare voice his objections though, knowing far too well that Caly would tease him mercilessly about his vanity. He had learnt his lesson after Rhea had ruffled Draco's hair and Hadrian had defended Draco when the Malfoy heir had threw a fit.

"Caly," he said throwing a glare at his father who just stood their smirking unrepentantly at his son. "Could you please let go of me."

Calypso let go of him with a grin. Silently thanking Morgana for small miracles, he quickly smoothed his robes back into place.

"Shall we get going then," Regulus asked his son and god-daughter who both nodded quickly in agreement. "Kreacher, bring the luggage."

A swirl of colours later they stood in front of a magnificent ship that swayed lightly in the breeze.

"It's beautiful," Calypso and Hadrian said in unison while Regulus merely nodded.

"Well, we better board the ship," Caly said a hint of nerves showing through. Hadrian squeezed her hand gently.

"Bye Uncle Reg," she said hugging her god father tightly. Regulus smiled genuinely at her before turning to his son. Calypso stepped away to give them some privacy.

"I expect you to write once a week and receive excellent grades, I really don't want a stupid heir," his father said his voice holding a teasing quality.

"You speak as if you don't know me at all father," Hadrian said in a faux offended tone. "I shall receive the best grades in our year."

"I've gotten rather use to having you around Ri," Regulus' voice softened. "I'm going to miss you dearly."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll sneak into Uncle Evan's office and floo call you every time you feel as though you cannot live without me," Hadrian said with a cheeky smile.

"I highly doubt Evan would let you live if you did that," Regulus countered with a smirk.

"If the two of you have finished your rather touching goodbye, I would suggest that Hadrian actually embarks the ship, cousin," came Narcissa Malfoy's cool tone. The Lestrange twins who stood behind her muffled their laughter.

"Now now Cissa, you just practically strangled Raul and Rhea and I imagine there'll be a lot of tears tomorrow when Draco leaves," Lucius said teasingly. Narcissa gave him a highly affronted look.

"Goodbye father, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Luc," Hadrian said with a grin and turned to aboard the ship followed closely by Rhea and Raul. He faintly heard his father laugh at his cousin and Calypso say farewell to the Malfoy's before she caught up to them.

* * *

They had quickly found the cabin in which Kreacher had placed Calypso and Hadrian's luggage, the Lestrange twins had their trunks shrunken and placed in their pockets, and had been joined by Anastasia Avery. The journey had lasted around two hours and Hadrian, Calypso, the Lestrange twins and Anastasia had spent the time playing a mini chess tournament. Caly and Ana had played against each other first with Ana easily winning. Besides Quidditch, Caly was absolutely appalling at chess. The Lestrange twins had then faced each other in a very intense and close match with Raul narrowly beating his sister. Raul had then faced Hadrian in which Hadrian had managed to scape a win before admitting defeat to Anastasia's prowess at chess. While Ana was a chess prodigy, Hadrian was the Quidditch star, Raul was excellent with a sword, Rhea preferred her double edged daggers and Caly had her books.

When they finally arrived at Bornholm it was, the according to Caly, the grounds keeper who met them and ushered them into carriages pulled by pegasus'. When they finally arrived at Durmstrang, all five purebloods were in awe. Despite the fact that they all lived in large sprawling manors they had never seen anything quite like Durmstrang. The castle had a dark archaic kind of beauty. Hadrian had never seen Hogwarts or Beauxbatons but he doubted either school was as magnificent as the medieval castle with its many towers, extensive grounds and simplistic beauty. All the first years began to talk in excitement and Hadrian heard a ginger boy say that Durmstrang had been founded during the time of Merlin and Morgana. Of course Hadrian already knew that, he also suspected that it had been Morgana and/or Merlin who had built the school.

The excited murmurs of the first years were silenced when the large oak doors were opened and out strode a tall regal woman whose hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing emerald robes and while her immaculate appearance suggested her to be quite strict, her lips were pulled into a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Durmstrang, first years. I am Deputy High Mistress Irina Vetrova and the Charms Mistress. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of three orders. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your order will determine what kind of magic you will be learning for the next seven years. The three orders are called Hydra, Cerberus and Orthrus. The Hydra Order are taught the most complex and offensive branches of magic and thus will have lessons not only on week days but the weekends as well. The Cerberus Order focus more upon the defensive element of magic however they do have the option of studying some branches of offensive magic and finally the Orthrus Order rely entirely upon defensive magic. Before anyone decides to interrupt with exclamations of how unfair this is, I would like to inform you that whether you're in Hydra or Orthrus doesn't effect your capabilities as a student or as a witch or wizard. A Orthrus or Cerberus student is just as capable as a Hydra student and these three orders solely exist to help you realise your strengths and weaknesses and further your strengths."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can and follow me. You can leave your luggage behind, the elves will take them to the dorms after you're sorted."

Hadrian smiled. He had a feeling he was really going to like the Charms Mistress. A glance at Calypso showed that she was starstruck. He exchanged a smirk with Anastasia who had also noticed the state of her friend.

As they followed Mistress Vetrova, Hadrian felt a small flash of nervousness. Despite what the Deputy High Mistress had said Hadrian really wanted to be in the Hydra Order. They were the order that learned all the the serious dark magic and while Hadrian knew that Orthrus would learn incredible defensive magic, his father and Uncle Evan were both masters of the Dark Arts and could easily teach him how to defend against them. Blood Magic and Elemental Magic was beyond them however, although Evan had dabbled in the basics of Blood Magic, Hadrian wanted to master it. His mother had died protecting him using that magic and Hadrian knew how powerful it was. Learning from the youngest Mistress of Blood Magic in the last millennium was an incredibly rare opportunity and Hadrian wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything before.

Hadrian's thoughts were brought to a halt when they entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was a large circular room with seven circular tables, only one of the tables was empty clearly indicating that it was for the first years. It was also as far as Hadrian could tell closest to the teachers. The teachers were sitting on a grand rectangular table with their backs facing what Hadrian once again could only assume were the fifth, sixth and seventh years. Hadrian noticed that while all the students were wearing the same uniform that the first years were wearing, they had three different types of crests stitched on the left side of their robes which showed what order they belonged to. Hadrian couldn't help notice that there were a lot more Cerberus' and Orthrus' than Hydra's.

However that wasn't what had captured Hadrian's undivided attention, the circular room was connected to an impossibly high arched ceiling which had the animated drawings of a Hydra, a Cerberus and a Orthrus. The nine headed snake was in the centre with the dogs standing protectively on either side. Hadrian had never seen such a beautiful piece of magic and from the looks of his fellow first years he gathered they hadn't either.

Vetrova strode towards the centre of the room where the teachers sat and, after a sharp gesture from her, the first years followed. By the time the first years managed to catch up with her, Mistress Vetrova had already reached for a large red stone which was handed to her by a thin man with a goatee whose smile didn't seem to reach his eyes and who Hadrian assumed was High Master Karkaroff.

"All you need to do is touch the stone," Vetrova informed the students calmly. "The stone will then turn black and show you a hydra, cerberus or orthrus. This will then be your order for the next seven years."

A boy near the front stepped forward nervously after gesture from the Deputy and touched the stone. After a slight pause the stone turned black and Hadrian could clearly see the two headed dog. The boy sighed, clearly feeling more relief that it was over than happiness at his order. He then turned and walked towards the empty table and sat down. Soon enough it was Hadrian's turn who was feeling more added pressure than before. The Lestrange twins and Anastasia had both joined the Hydra Order. As he reached out to touch the stone he felt a wave of elation tinged with slight confusion. Hadrian quickly shook the feeling off and glanced at the stone. A wide, wild smile spread across his face as he saw the snake, before he quickly repressed it.

Hadrian walked over to join the rest of the first years but not before squeezing Caly's hand gently and giving her a supportive smile. Rhea, Raul and Ana greeted him with smiles.

"We're all in the same house," Rhea said in elation.

"Not quite yet sister, our dear Caly has yet to be sorted," Raul said with a smirk.

"What did you say," came a deadly voice.

Raul froze.

"Nothing, nothing at all my dear Calypso."

"Good, I could have sworn for a moment you called me Caly but you aren't suicidal, are you my dear Raul?" Calypso said with a cold smirk.

"N...no," he said weakly.

The hall suddenly fell silent as the High Master Karkaroff stood up. Hadrian used the sudden silence to quickly congratulate Caly on being sorted into Hydra.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Durmstrang! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Firstly, I would like to congratulate the new fifth year prefects as well as our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Alaric Strauss and Camilla Axelson." The aforementioned students stood up to loud applause. Clearly both students were well known and popular.

"Secondly, first years will be handed their timetables tomorrow during breakfast. While all three Orders will have core classes together, other classes will only be attended by a certain order. And the Hydra Order will have extra classes on the weekends. While it is advisable for all students to not share class information with students not in their order it is especially forbidden for Hydra students. Thus your weekend classes will not be timetabled however you will be informed of them via the board in your common room. The education at Durmstrang is extremely intense, failure is something we do NOT tolerate. Anyone below an Acceptable by December will be given two options, either to transfer to a different school or retake the year, next year. After dinner you will be escorted to your common rooms by your Order Master or Mistress. All three orders have a separate common rooms and dorms for each year however there are three large common rooms. First and second years share one as do third and fourth years leaving the last to fifth, sixth and seven years. And finally, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their order should contact Master Larsen. You are not permitted to wander the halls after nine o'clock and can only stay within your orders common room. Have a good semester."

The High Master sat down and dishes began appearing containing large varieties of food. Hadrian noticed with some relief that their were a mixture of healthy and non healthy food. He piled mostly vegetables onto his plate and began to eat.

"Well, you're a health nut aren't you," he heard a amused voice say. Hadrian looked up calmly, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Rhea and Ana muffled their laughter.

"He told us once that he sees no point in gorging oneself on food that will only harm us," Raul said with a smirk, mimicking Hadrian's lofty tone.

"Lestrange, shut the fuck up," Hadrian said with no real heat.

"Yes, your majesty," Raul replied mockingly causing Ana and Rhea to give up on muffling their laughter.

"Both of you shut up," Calypso said with an exasperated eye roll. "I'm Calypso Rosier. Those idiots are my friends, Hadrian Black and Raul Lestrange. Oh and the two giggling girls are Anastasia Avery and Rhea Lestrange."

"Pleased to meet you all. I'm Alessandro Kraven but please, call me Alex," the silver eyed boy introduced himself.

Hadrian's eyes widened slightly.

"Kraven, as in the Kraven Coven?" Hadrian asked in curiosity.

"The one and only," was the reply.

Anastasia leaned forward in interest, "So you're a vampire. I thought vampires had stopped attending magical schools ever since the last Vampire War,"

Alex rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're well informed, Anastasia," he said with a grin. "I'm the first of my Coven to attend ever since the war."

They were interrupted from interrogating Alex by the arrival of a tall blonde woman.

"All Hydra students come to me," she called. Hadrian noticed Evan Rosier calling out to the Orthrus students and a tall red headed man doing the same for the Cerberus students. "I am Mistress Adelaide Wolff. I teach Elemental Magic to fourth and fifth year Hydra students. So you won't be having lessons with me until then. I am the Mistress of the Hydra Order and my office is adjoined to your common room. You will, like the High Master informed you, receive your timetables tomorrow at breakfast. If for any reason you arrive late you may come to my office to collect it as I will not be teaching during first period however that is not an open invitation to sleep in as breakfast finishes at eight o'clock and if you arrive any later then you will not be able to eat."

Hadrian looked around at his fellow Hydra's. They were by far the smallest group with only seven of them three girls and four boys.

They followed Mistress Wolff out of the Great Hall and through numerous corridors and up many staircases. Hadrian knew that he would find it impossible to navigate his way to the Great Hall tomorrow for breakfast but right now he couldn't care less.

"Who are you, then?"

Hadrian looked back to see Raul giving the other boy a curious look.

"I'm Corey Dagr," he said coldly.

Raul sneered. The hint of confusion in his eyes obvious to his friends.

Hadrian and Calypso exchanged smirks.

Raul was very charismatic and people always had the tendency to like him. Corey was undoubtedly the first person that had shown no interest in Raul.

They finally arrived in front of a portrait of a regal man with midnight black hair and sharp silver eyes.

"Password?" he said.

" _Excellence_ ," Mistress Wolff said.

The portrait swung open to reveal a large, tastefully decorated room with comfortable red and black leather couches. There was the occasional splash of silver indicating that this was indeed the Hydra common room.

Mistress Wolff directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they found their beds at last: four four-posters hung with crimson, velvet curtains. Their trunks and other luggage had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Goodnight, Black," Raul called.

"Night, Lestrange."

Hadrian wasn't sure why he and Raul rarely called each other by their first names. Even after Hadrian had given permission to Raul to address him by his first name the other boy hadn't and they had fallen into a pattern. The only time they addressed each by their first names was usually when they were angry with each other. While Calypso was his best friend and Draco was his 'right hand' for the lack of a better term, Raul and he had a more competitive friendship. They made each other better and stronger and somehow Hadrian just knew that, that would never change.

* * *

The next morning Hadrian woke to the horrendous sound of Raul Lestrange singing.

"Oh for Morgana's sake Raul, shut the fuck up," he snarled angrily. Hadrian was most definitely not a morning person. At the Dursley's he'd been forced to wake up at the crack of dawn so when his father had let him sleep in till eight o'clock Hadrian had grown somewhat spoilt.

"Black, it's seven thirty, if you want breakfast you'd better get up now," came the annoying response. Hadrian just grumbled and rolled out of bed until his eyes noticed the clock on his bedside table. It was seven o'clock!

"Raul, I'm going to fucking kill you," he snarled throwing his pillow at the smirking boy.

"What, in the name of Vlad, is going on," a voice complained. Hadrian looked up sheepishly at Alex. "Sorry Alex, that git lied to me about the time."

Alex just rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

Merely ten minutes later the four boys had met up with the girls and were heading down to the Great Hall. Calypso had miraculously managed to remember the way. Corey was still being silently cold and rather detached.

Once they finished their breakfast they were greeted by Mistress Wolff who handed them their timetables.

Hadrian could see that the core classes were; Dark Arts by Evan Rosier, History of Magic by Master Alexei Ivanov, Transfiguration by Master Vladimir Romanov, Charms by Mistress Irina Vetrova, Potions by Master Adam Brauer, Magical Creatures by Master Dmitry Orlov, Ancient Runes by Master Aloysius Dietrich, Arithmancy by Mistress Celestina Ellstrom, Herbology by Mistress Amaryllis Makela, Astronomy by Mistress Alexis Verga, and Defense and Weaponry by Master Jaeger. It was an extraordinary amount of classes. These classes would be taken by all three orders although Hadrian had heard from Rhea that the Orthrus Order had the option of dropping either Ancient Runes or Arithmancy at the end of first year. Rhea had also somehow managed to find out that Orthrus and Cerberus had Defensive Blood Rituals and Basic Warding exclusive to them. Hydras on the other hand would have three extra subjects on the weekends; Spell Creation by Mistress Rayna Petrova, Basic Elemental Magic by Mistress Kristina Voronova and Blood Magic by Mistress Alekto Verga.

Their first lesson was Transfiguration. It was a subject that the Grindelwald, Potter and Black lines were excellent at so it didn't surprise Hadrian that he managed to successfully turn a beetle into a button. Rhea and Raul also had no problems. Calypso on the other hand got frustrated after the fifth time she couldn't do the transfiguration and ended up glaring at the beetle probably hoping to set it on fire. Hadrian realising the danger had quickly told her to visualise the change happening and soon enough Caly was staring at a button. They had then headed to Charms with Mistress Vetrova and Hadrian and Calypso had been the first to successfully perform the spell. Herbology had been annoying, Hadrian hadn't touched plants ever since he had gotten away from the Dursley's and felt no need to do so now. Since they had to pair up, Hadrian had purposefully paired with Anastasia knowing that she was the best at Herbology and, unlike Caly and Rhea, didn't mind getting her hands dirty. Dark Arts with Evan Rosier had been exactly what Hadrian was expecting it to be. Evan had told them that they would only learn basic dark magic until third year and would learn the theory of the more powerful dark arts. Rhea had excitedly asked with her 'insane Bellatrix smile' whether they would be learning the Unforgivables. Hadrian knew that Evan was thinking alone the same lines as himself as he saw him shudder. The resemblance between Rhea and her mother, when she went to her 'dark place', was startling. Hadrian had visited Aunt Bella in Azkaban and it was an experience he would never forget. His father and Uncle Evan had also shown him memories of the death eaters, the less gruesome ones that is.

They were now on there way to their fifth class, History of Magic and Hadrian was almost bursting with excitement. He truly loved performing magic but learning the history and the talk of wars and such interested him. When they had turned eight, Regulus had decided to give Hadrian and Caly some history lessons as well as teach them basic magic. Somehow Draco, Rhea, Raul, Ana, Daphne and Blaise had gotten involved. Only Hadrian and Daphne had been truly interested in the ancient conflicts and resolutions. Calypso loved to learn anything so she had been interested but just not the same way Hadrian and Daphne were. The others would get bored after ten minutes and would persuade Regulus to teach them magic while Hadrian and Daphne would sit and read and then discuss the wars with each other.

"Welcome to your first History of Magic class. I am Master Alexei Ivanov. We will be covering the rise and fall of Gellert Grindelwald as well the the impact his reign had on society. We will also briefly explore the rise of Lord Voldemort," there were a few startled gasps. Master Ivanov's eyes hardened. "I will not have this nonsense every time his name is mentioned. We are not like the foolish British wizards who call him 'You Know Who'. I expect each and every one of you to be able to say his name and write it down otherwise you will get a fail. As you will soon find out Lord Grindelwald's reign was far deadlier and affected the whole world as opposed to Voldemort's pathetic attempt to conquer Britain. We will begin with Lord Grindelwald's history. Any questions?"

Hadrian raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr..."

"Black, Hadrian Black. I was wondering if we would learn anything else besides what you mentioned," Hadrian asked in curiosity.

Ivanov smiled.

"We will be exploring Vampiric and Werewolf wars as well as Goblin rebellions and the rise and fall of the Le Fay family however all that will be taught during fourth and fifth year for your NEWTs. And yes that does mean you will take your History of Magic OWL in your third year."

"Now if there's no more questions...?" he trailed off.

"Gellert Grindelwald was born around 1882, possibly in Hungary or Central or Eastern Europe. He was educated here at Durmstrang Institute, where he excelled at magic and until this day retains the highest OWL and NEWT scores ever recorded. He was a extremely talented wizard with an attractive, winsome personality and 'merry, wild' disposition, he, like many similar others, felt the pull of the Dark Arts. He became keenly interested in history, lore, and the power of magical artefacts, so it was no surprise that he became fascinated with the Deathly Hallows, to the point of appropriating their runic symbol as his own personal emblem and engraving it on the walls of Durmstrang prior to his departure. Now here is where it becomes interesting. Many people believe that Durmstrang expelled Grindelwald but the school holds no record of doing so. Some historians theorise that a brilliant and talented mind like his must have absorbed everything Durmstrang had to offer and chose to leave himself. He did after all manage to attain 16 OWLs and 12 NEWTs. Soon after being 'expelled' from Durmstrang the Dark Lord Grindelwald travelled the world and began to explore different types of magic."

Hadrian was utterly engrossed. This was his great grandfather's history he was learning about and the longer Ivanov spoke the more fascinated he became. The class continued with more information on Lord Grindelwald's history and on his goals.

As they left the classroom Hadrian's mind was full of new information and he felt extremely excited.

"That was an amazing lesson," he said turning to Caly who was probably the only one that had paid attention. Calypso nodded in agreement and was about to speak when she was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Yes it was. Lord Grindelwald sounds extremely fascinating. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore he would have conquered Europe," for the first time Corey's voice held a note of interest. Hadrian smiled at him to which Corey responded to with a half smile.

"Oh, forget about lessons we have a free period now. What shall we do?" Ana asked happily.

"Well I was thinking of going flying. I heard the Quidditch Pitch is magnificent," Hadrian said enthusiastically.

"That's an excellent idea!" Raul said.

Caly rolled her eyes, "Men and their broomsticks..."

Ana and Rhea burst into loud giggles.

Alex and Raul gave each other smirks.

"My, my Calypso. What in Mordred's name are you trying to suggest?" Raul said with a light leer.

"I'm confused..." she said puzzled.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and casually tossed his arms over Caly's shoulders.

"Ignore them Caly," he said comfortingly. "They're just being pigs."

Raul just snorted, "Always rescuing the fair maiden, Black."

"It's called being a gentleman, Lestrange," he fired back.

"Wait, why is Hadrian allowed to call you Caly but you stopped Raul last night?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Don't bother asking, they never give a straight answer," Ana said with a annoyed sigh.

Calypso glared at Anastasia, "I don't know. I just don't mind Hadrian saying it," she said with a shrug.

"See, I told you," Ana said loftily.

"Anyway, I thought we were heading to the Quidditch Pitch," Rhea said in an attempt to stop them from arguing.

It worked.

Hadrian nodded in agreement, "Yeah lets go get our brooms from the dorms."

* * *

After flying for an hour Hadrian, Raul and Rhea were extremely tired. Anastasia had opted to sit out in the stands with Calypso and Alex didn't have his broom. As they headed to their final lesson of the day, Hadrian couldn't help but frown. He disliked Potions. All the fumes and smells were nauseating. Of course he was excellent at the subject but making potions would never be something he'd voluntarily choose to do. Rhea on the other hand was all smiles. It was no secret that she adored potions and was extremely talented in the subject. She had managed to get the youngest Potions Master, Severus Snape - who also happened to be Draco's godfather - to teach her and could make all potions up to third year already.

Potions Master Adam Brauer was the exact opposite of what Hadrian had assumed a Potions teacher would look like. He was tall and had long slender fingers but his blond hair which was tied back coupled with his aristocratic features gave him the appearance of a Lord rather than a mere teacher. In fact Hadrian thought he looked like a blond version of his father.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word Master Brauer had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - that is if you do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you."

The class was utterly silent. Hadrian was sure that they would have easily heard a pin drop. Master Brauer's voice held a threatening note yet it was clear the man was a charismatic speaker. Rhea had one of her wild smiles fixed on her face and was unconsciously leaning forward in her seat. Master Brauer noticed her interest.

"Miss Lestrange!" said Brauer suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Rhea smirked, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Brauer raised an eyebrow, "You have potential Miss Lestrange."

Hadrian glanced at Raul and they both rolled their eyes. Rhea knew the answer to that question when she was eight. Brauer would soon find out that Rhea didn't just have potential when it came to Potions but that she was a genius. Hadrian also knew that Brauer would take on Rhea as his apprentice, she would leave him with no choice. While Severus Snape might be the youngest Potions Master, Adam Brauer was the most accomplished. Rhea had gushed about him for months when she had found out that he was the Potions teacher at Durmstrang. There was no conceivable way that Rhea would give up such an opportunity.

Brauer put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Rhea who was easily making the potion. He also nodded approvingly when he came across Hadrian and Calypso cauldron. Unsurprisingly Rhea, Ana, Hadrian and Calypso all received O's and Alex and Raul got an E.

Once the lesson ended, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Soon a conversation on lessons and their teachers started.

"I have to say Calypso, your dad is a great teacher," Raul said with a low whistle. Caly just smirked smugly.

"Yes Uncle Evan is great but I have to say Master Ivanov is simply amazing," Hadrian complemented.

Ana rolled her eyes, "You, and your obsession with history."

Raul looked astonished and waved his arms about in an attempt to emphasise his words, "Black, you can't possibly prefer History to Dark Arts!"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his theatrics and played along, "Lestrange, don't be a moron. Of course learning Dark Magic is interesting but History of Magic is highly intriguing and frankly in a league of its own."

"But we are men and must learn dangerous spells so we can protect the women," he exclaimed with a determined look. If Hadrian hadn't known Raul for as long as he did he would have believed him as it was, Alex who clearly didn't understand that Raul was joking was staring at him. Rhea and Calypso both reached out and smacked him lightly while Ana just burst into giggles.

Raul just smirked unrepentantly.

* * *

 **Response to Reviews**

 ** _Ashashinde111111:_** No they don't. In my story Gryffindor is not an actual House. Godric Gryffindor is actually Godric Peverell and used the name Gryffindor because of his animagus form. I will later on briefly mention Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and the whole history behind the Hogwarts founders. As for Hufflepuff in my story she is the younger sister of Salazar Slytherin and is therefore a Slytherin however she married Albert Hufflepuff (a muggleborn) and took on his name. She renounced her dark magic and the whole dark vs light stuff can in some way be blamed on her. You'll understand this properly when Hadrian actually researches all of this.

 _ **Guest:**_ The dismissive way Regulus talks about the death of Hadrian's parents will be explained in the next chapter. Its actually an important part. While Regulus is far too clever to do something like that his reasons explain why he does it. One thing you will learn about Regulus is that while he is cunning and manipulative he doesn't lie. Its something he picked up from Lord Voldemort and when it comes to parents Regulus thinks children deserve to know the truth. He was rather disillusioned as a child so he's made it his goal to never do something similar. It is why Calypso grew up the way she did. Both Evan and Regulus never hid what they did from her. She knows they killed and tortured and so does Hadrian. Regulus also has another major reason which I will mention in the next chapter.

 ** _Magicanimegurl:_** I'm glad you like it. As for the twins I like the idea. If I'm feeling particularly cruel I might even have them on opposing sides :D

 _ **Allhailthesith:**_ I'm not sure how slash can ruin a fic but okay. I would like to point out though that I will not be writing a fic full of slash and if slash pairings do occur they will not be the focus of the story. Rather the mutual attraction will be mentioned. I'm not all that good at writing sex scenes especially male on male sex scenes so I will not be even attempting to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Harry manages to successfully escape from the Dursley's when he's just six years old. He's found by Regulus Black who decides to take him in and nurture his talent. He attends Durmstrang as the Black Heir making allies and enemies. His loyalty is first and foremost to his house The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dark!Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash. Harry will be bisexual so I might have him in a homosexual relationship. I have no idea who I want him to end up with. Right now I'm leaning towards Calypso Rosier (my OC) or perhaps Daphne Greengrass but I'm unsure. I'll probably do a poll later on. If there's a particular pairing you want to see just write it in a review and I'll see if I can include it, without messing up the storyline. Some similarities might occur to The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8... I'm warning you now. That is one of my favourite fanfics of all time so I obviously like a lot of the ideas (like Harry going to Durmstrang, Necromancy, Black Magic, the Vampires and so on...) so I will incorporate them into my own fanfic. Another fic that you might see similarities to is Dark as Night by LavenderStorm that too is a favourite of mine. One thing I can say with utter certainty is that I will not copy them. Ideas will be similar but not exactly alike. And if you haven't read those fics mentioned above, I highly recommend you do.

 **Key:**

"Speech"

"~Parseltounge~"

 **Disclaimer:** Story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **5\. Lessons at Durmstrang and holidays**

The next day Hadrian and the rest of the first years attended their second lesson of the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions as well as their first lessons of Magical Creatures, Defence and Weaponry, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. In Dark Arts, Master Rosier had them write down all the spells they knew and then perform them on dummies. Hadrian, Calypso and Raul knew the most amount of spells. Evan wasn't surprised. After all he had taught them most of the spells. Ancient Runes was the study of runic scriptures while Arithmancy involved studying the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and would grow even more complex during their second and third year as they would prepare to take their OWLs, similar to Ancient Runes according to their teachers. Both subjects would be mostly theoretical however Hydras had to take both subjects as NEWTs and that was where it would get interesting.

In the practical aspect of the Ancient Runes NEWT they would have to create a offensive ward using runic scriptures and in Arithmancy they would have to create a series of spells, commonly known as a spell chain. Most spell chains involved at least five spells and they would be given six months to create those spells and perform the chain in front of the examiners. Unsurprisingly after hearing all this Hadrian and his friends had been astonished and worried. It sounded highly impossible to do as well as juggling all their other classes. They had come to the shocking realisation that being a Hydra was indeed extremely difficult. Hadrian had been entertaining the thought of joining Hydra's Quidditch team as he had heard that they were terrible and the Seeker was the worst player but now Hadrian knew that was an extremely foolish thought. He could not add Quidditch to the long list of subjects he already had and any free time would have to be dedicated to his studies.

Magical Creatures was taught by Master Dmitry Orlov who was the Master of the Cerberus Order. Orlov was a red headed burly man with a gruff demeanour. Hadrian took an instant liking to him. He knew Regulus would refer to the man as a Gryffindor but Orlov occasionally displayed a cunning gleam in his eyes. It was in this regard that Durmstrang differed to Hogwarts. Slytherins didn't display Gryfindorish behaviour and vice versa however every student of Durmstrang had all traits that the founders of Hogwarts treasured. Yes, Hydras did tend to be the most ambitious and intelligent with a healthy dose of cunning and the Orthrus students displayed bravery and recklessness which the Cerberus students countered with their hard work, wit and cunning but overall it was extremely difficult to guess what house a Durmstrang alumni belonged to.

The lesson had been on hippogriffs and they had taken notes while Orlov had lectured. They had been informed that the next lesson would be a practical one and five volunteers would be allowed to pet the hippogriff. Hadrian had felt slightly terrified when he had seen the gleam in Alex's eyes. Clearly the vampire liked his beasts.

However while Hadrian had been excited during all his lessons, Defence and Weaponry had bought out his fanatical side. After he had thrown Raul onto the mat for the fifth time, the boy had refused to partner with him and Hadrian had no choice but to partner with Alex leaving his partner, Corey to partner with Raul. Since Alex was a vampire his reflexes and senses were far superior to Hadrian's so Hadrian had fought like he had never fought before. Their teacher, Master Jaeger, who had given them no first name had been pleased. Calypso hadn't stopped teasing him. The older students had been quick to tell them that Jaeger never liked anyone and he never had a favourite student but Hadrian had apparently become his favourite. Rhea had smirked at him and said haughtily that after they had a lesson on daggers and she proved her prowess Jaeger would forget all about Hadrian Black but Alex had been quick to come to his defence, "Trust me Rhea, Jaeger isn't going to forget how Hadrian knocked out a vampire." Rhea had pouted.

Before Hadrian knew what was happening the week had flew by and it was Saturday which meant only Hydras would have lessons. Hadrian and the other Hydras entered their first class of the day, Elemental Magic. Hadrian was slightly confused he knew that the Mistress of the Hydra Order, Adelaide Wolff taught Elemental Magic but she had specifically said she only taught it to fourth and fifth years. He couldn't help but wonder why, as far as he knew teachers who taught a single subject taught it to at least three years.

Mistress Kristina Voronova greeted them with a smile. She was a short woman with dark green eyes and curly black hair that was tied in a rough bun.

"Welcome to your first lesson of Elemental Magic. I will be your teacher for the next three years. You will then be taught by Mistress Wolff, who you should all know by now, for your fourth and fifth year at Durmstrang. Then if you wish to do Elemental Magic as a NEWT, I will once again be your teacher. It is rather confusing, I know. But the reason for this is that, with me for the first three years you will learn the basics of the four main elements; fire, water, earth and air. Then with Mistress Wolff you will pick the two elements you feel most connected to and will only focus on them. These two elements will be the ones you use in your OWL examination. Then if you wish to continue to achieve a NEWT in Elemental Magic, you will learn how to use other elements like shadow, ice, metal, lightning, darkness, light and energy. You will then at the end of the year pick the element you feel the strongest connection with, and incorporate that with your two previously chosen elements for the practical part of the NEWT exam. However, you will need to learn about all the elements especially the four main ones as the written part of both your OWL and NEWT will ask questions on all elements."

As she looked around and noticed all the astonished faces, she smiled soothingly, "Don't worry if you are feeling out of your depth that is to be expected and you do not need to worry about OWLs or NEWTs for at least a couple of years."

"Now let us begin," she said waving her wand at the board, causing writing to appear. "The element of water has magnetic properties; it nurtures and sustains. The element of fire has electrical and creative properties. Air is a detaching element and enables co-existence of the two main elements, fire and water. The element of earth binds fire, water and air in various proportions, which makes possible the formation of materials with different properties. Fire elementals, like their name suggests are confident and unstoppable people. They tend to be great motivational speakers and excellent leaders. Fire is one of the most destructive elements and its users tend to be rather arrogant and self centered. That is not to say that they are negative people its just simply part of their personality. I myself am a primary fire elemental. In contrast Earth elementals tend to be stable, consistent people, they are practical, patient, reasonable, and persistent. Incidentally Mistress Wolff is a primary earth elemental."

As the lesson continued Hadrian soon realised that Voronova was not just an excellent teacher but a great speaker. She added her own little interpretations after giving them a bunch of new information and would then add in little anecdotes of herself or Mistress Wolff. Clearly the two women were good friends despite their contrasting personalities.

As they exited the classroom Anastasia let out a muttered, "Wow."

Hadrian just nodded in agreement.

"She's simply amazing and Elemental Magic... I didn't even know all that was possible," Calypso gushed her eyes shining brightly.

Raul grinned, "Hey want to guess what each of our primary element is?"

Rhea smirked at her twin, "Well you're rather easy."

Raul glared and raised his head proudly, "I'm not easy, I'm complex and a controversy."

Rhea rolled her eyes, "Fire, you arrogant sod. Your element is fire!"

Calypso smiled mischievously, "Well if Raul is a fire elemental then so is Hadrian."

"What? I'm nothing like Lestrange," Hadrian exclaimed in shock.

Ana gave him an analysing look, "No you are."

Raul and Hadrian gave the girls identical sneers.

Alex laughed.

Raul smirked cunningly, "Ignore them, Black. They're too weak to control the element of fire."

They high fived.

Alex just laughed louder.

"You do realise, you inadvertently complemented them right?" Alex asked with a smirk.

At the girls confused looks his smirk widened, "You're basically calling them natural leaders."

Raul and Hadrian burst into laughter and Hadrian could have sworn he even heard Corey snort in amusement.

"Come along my beloved followers. We must attend our next lesson," Hadrian called out jokingly.

The girls tossed him unamused looks before walking past them giving Raul, who was still bent over laughing, identical glares.

"We have a free period next Black," Anastasia called out flippantly.

It was the girls turn to laugh as Hadrian blushed lightly.

"Don't worry Black, we still won," Raul said patting his shoulder soothingly.

* * *

The other two subjects exclusive to Hydra's were Blood Magic and Spell Creation.

Mistress Alekto Verga was a very strict teacher and Hadrian couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't the Deputy instead of the softer Irina Vetrova. Verga was the twin sister of their Astronomy teacher, Alexis Verga and the two were polar opposites not just in temperament but looks as well. Alekto Verga was every bit as sharp, decisive, cold and cynical to Alexis' soft and sweet personality. The class behaved in Alekto Verga's lesson because they were utterly terrified of her but with Alexis Verga they behaved because frankly nobody wanted to disappoint the sweet woman. It was clear that Alekto Verga was the dominant twin with her short black hair and dark brown eyes that contrasted sharply with her twin's red hair and green eyes.

Mistress Verga had started the lesson with a short lecture.

"I am Mistress Alekto Verga and if you don't already know that you are in your first lesson of Blood Magic, you really don't belong here. This is an extremely advanced magical class and I can already tell you now that most of you will barely succeed. It is also highly unlikely that any of you will become proficient Blood Magic users. That however doesn't mean that you can slack away. Even I have been occasionally surprised. Blood Magic is regarded as one of the most dangerous branches of magic. If a proficient blood magic user has even one drop of your blood they are capable of doing unspeakable things. However Blood Magic is not just offensive. Many rituals can be used that would guard you against the most common of blood rituals. After the October half term we will be using a Ritual that will do exactly that. I am warning you now not to take Blood Magic lightly. There is a reason only Hydras are allowed to take this class. Now turn to page three of your textbooks and..."

Hadrian had left the class in a daze. He had been extremely excited for this lesson but Mistress Verga hadn't been what he had expected. He wasn't sure if he liked her but he did know that she was the best in her field. Verga had cautioned them strongly against messing around with Blood Magic and Hadrian considered that maybe her teaching style helped emphasise the danger.

Spell Creation, which was taught by Mistress Rayna Petrova, used a mixture of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and sounded extremely complicated. Mistress Petrova was a tall olive skinned woman with startling blue eyes. She had a calm demeanour and her relaxed manner helped when she explained her subject. The first year Hydras had come out of the lesson, strongly believing that creating spells was entirely possible. Raul had already started boasting on what he would create for the end of year project. His sister had managed to get so annoyed with him that she had begun slapping him every time he opened his mouth. Hadrian had finally taken pity on the elder Lestrange and diverted the conversation to other subjects that Raul was less likely to boast about.

It was now Sunday afternoon and Hadrian was sitting in the Hydra common room surrounded by his friends. He had just replied to a letter from his father and was currently reading one from Draco.

Anastasia looked up curiously, "So, what does the Malfoy brat say about Hogwarts."

Yeah, Ana wasn't all that fond of Draco. The only reason the two even talked to each other was because they shared so many friends.

"Here read it for yourself," he said handing her the letter and getting out a fresh piece of parchment from his bag, to write a reply.

Ana eagerly grabbed the letter and began to read with Calypso and Rhea peering over her shoulder. Raul would have done the same if he wasn't engaged in a fierce chess match with Alex.

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _It feels like we haven't talked in years. I really wish mother had given in to father and let me attend Durmstrang with you. However I do have Blaise, Theo and Daphne and Hogwarts isn't so bad. Well it wouldn't be if we didn't have an incompetent moron for a DADA teacher and filthy mudbloods weren't wandering the halls constantly. Thank Merlin there aren't any in Slytherin House. Well, Tracey Davis, you know Daphne's half blood cousin is in Slytherin but she's not so bad and she's renounced her filthy mudblood of a mother. There's this mudblood called Granger. You would absolutely hate her Hadrian. She's constantly shoving her book smarts at everyone. And the foolish girl actually believes she's the first in our year. She gets the highest scores in Gryffindor but I know for a fact that Susan Bones from Hufflepuff is the best in our year at Transfiguration. And Terry Boot from Ravenclaw is the best in Charms. I am of course the best in Potions and Astronomy. Daphne, who miraculously manages to stay awake in History (before you start lecturing me, we are taught by a GHOST and learn only about GOBLINS) is the best in History. Daphne and Theo are always complaining that we don't have enough lessons, apparently seven subjects aren't enough for them... but me and Blaise use the free time to play Quidditch. Officially we aren't allowed to have brooms but I managed to persuade father to shrink mine and place it at the bottom of my trunk. Blaise just uses the school ones (which are terrible by the way). But Hadrian next time we meet I will catch the snitch before you. Daphne says I'm wasting my time and Pansy actually agrees with her but I just ignore them. Not everyone likes to do extra work. Daph got all huffy when I told her if she didn't watch out she'd turn into Granger. Theo says that Daphne is worried you guys are learning more at Durmstrang and she'll be far too behind. That's just silly, even if you are learning more you can always teach us and Durmstrang can't be that different... can it? How are you and Raul and Rhea. I assume Calypso is acting like Daph and learning as much as she can? And what of Anastasia?_

 _Draco_

 _p.s Theo, Pansy and Blaise say hello and Daphne really wants to know what you're learning. I told her to write her own letter but she just glared at me and stormed off. It's scary Hadrian she's started to act a lot like my mother._

"Aww, he mentions me," Ana said sarcastically. Caly rolled her eyes, Ana really didn't like Draco.

"Poor Dray," Rhea murmured sympathetically. "Hogwarts sounds absolutely dreadful."

Caly nodded in agreement, "How can they only have seven subjects. Draco mentions Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Astronomy and History. I wonder what the seventh is."

Hadrian answered without looking up, "Probably Herbology."

"Maybe I should transfer to Hogwarts," Raul said with a grin having just won the chess match against Alex.

Rhea shuddered, "Don't even joke about that, Raul."

Hadrian finished his letter before sealing it up and placing it to a side.

"Draco will be outraged when he receives your letter Ri," Ana said with a bloodthirsty grin. "You did mention all the subjects we're learning didn't you?"

"I'm more interested in Daphne's reaction," Caly said with a smirk.

Rhea rolled her eyes, "Of course you are."

"Do try to remember that they are our friends," Hadrian said in exasperation.

"Who's Draco?" Alex asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy, he's the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, and an old friend of ours," Hadrian said. "Our families run in the same circles."

"And he's our cousin," Rhea said pointing at her brother and Hadrian.

Alex looked surprised, "Wait, you're related?"

"Well technically we all are," Raul said with a grin. "But our mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, are sisters. We're first cousins. And Hadrian's dad is Aunt Cissa's cousin."

"How are Calypso and Ana related to you?" Alex queried.

"Ana's uncle married a Lestrange," Hadrian looked towards Rhea for confirmation, who nodded her head. "And my father's Uncle, Cygnus Black married Druella Rosier who was also Calypso's great aunt, I think. Caly's also related to the Malfoy's and Lestrange's because Aunt Cissa and Aunt Bella are Druella's daughters."

Alex eyes were wide in disbelief, "Wow that's complicated."

Calypso nodded, "Yeah, most pureblood families are related."

* * *

The next few months flew by and Hadrian became a favourite amongst teachers. Master Brauer had taken Rhea as his protégé, she couldn't become his apprentice until she turned 13, and Calypso was favoured by Mistress Vetrova. Alex's love of animals had gained him favour with Master Orlov while Anastasia had quickly won over Mistress Makela. Surprisingly, Raul had shown immense talent in spell creation leading to Mistress Petrova showering both Raul and Hadrian praise causing their competitive rivalry to flair up. All in all Hadrian was loving life at Durmstrang. Dark Arts, Blood Magic, History of Magic, Elemental Magic, Defence and Weaponry and Spell Creation quickly became his favourite subjects. He still hated Herbology and strongly disliked Potions but he had used the excellent tactic of paring up with Anastasia and Rhea. Both girls were aware of what he was doing but thankfully they just found his aversion amusing.

Today they were leaving school for Yuletide and Hadrian would be staying at Black Manor with his father and Calypso and Uncle Evan. It had quickly become a tradition over the years for the Rosier's to stay over at Black Manor for Yule and the Black's would then stay over at the Rosier's for Ostara. Evan and Regulus were both single fathers with political duties and Evan had his teaching job. This way, at least during Winter Solstice and Spring Equinox, Caly and Hadrian would have a father or godfather present. Both their fathers would join in the official celebrations however Hadrian and Caly would light red, black and white candles in (usually) Hadrian's room, since they were far too young, and would softly say together, _'This is my gift to you, for you have given many gifts to me. This symbolizes my pledge to you'_ , while the candles would burn. Once the candles were fully burnt they would finish by saying, _'We thank you Lady Magic for all that you have given us'._ To ensure their safety, Regulus had placed a spell on the candles making them unable to burn them.

After much protesting from Draco, his father had reluctantly agreed to allow Hadrian to spend a day at Malfoy Manor in England. This of course meant that Calypso would be going as well. Hadrian hadn't asked yet but he assumed Blaise, Theo and Daphne would be there as well. And after months of not seeing his friends, Hadrian was pleased.

Hadrian soon arrived at St. Petersburg and quickly spotted his father and Uncle Lucius. He left Ana and Alex with a quick goodbye before walking over to his father with Caly and the Lestranges.

Regulus gave him one of his genuine smiles, "I've missed you, Ri."

"Missed you too father," Hadrian said with a soft smile blinking back tears.

"Hi, Uncle Reg," Calypso interrupted.

Regulus gave her a fond look.

Hadrian gratefully used the distraction to control his emotions. It hadn't quite hit him until now how much he had truly missed Regulus. After spending five years with the man he found it hard to be away from him for months.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon Lucius," Regulus said while giving his son an exasperated look. Somehow he had been persuaded into letting Hadrian go back to Britain after five years. He knew it was only for a day and his son would be inside the extensive wards of Malfoy Manor but he still felt uneasy.

Hadrian smiled at his dad unrepentantly.

A quick goodbye to the Lestranges and the Black's and Calypso were standing in the Black Manor Entrance Hall.

"Betsy will have dinner ready in an hour, the elves will unpack your trunks. Go take a shower," Regulus ordered, snapping his fingers causing two elves to appear.

A hour later and showers that had turned into baths, Hadrian and Calypso sat down at the dining table.

Regulus picked up his cutlery and asked, "So what do you want to do over the holidays."

"I was thinking we could go to Romania for a week," Hadrian responded.

"Romania? Why Romania," his father asked with a puzzled frown.

Caly rolled her eyes, "He wants to see the dragons."

"Of course he does," Regulus sighed.

"Caly, don't pretend as if you don't want to either," Hadrian said while giving his friend an admonishing glare.

"Our Magical Creatures teacher, Master Orlov, mentioned how impressive the dragon reserves in Romania are and Hadrian said he had to go see them. I admit that I am rather fascinated at the prospect as well," Calypso explained.

"Romania it is then," Regulus said with a grin.

Hadrian pouted, "Why do you always listen to Caly and never me?"

"Because you have reckless ideas," Regulus countered.

Hadrian was about to open his mouth to say that dragon reserves were a reckless idea but quickly realised his mistake.

Regulus laughed at the dismayed look on his son's face.

Hadrian and Calypso spent the rest of the day telling Regulus about their classes at Durmstrang. They couldn't mention the subjects exclusive to Hydras but Regulus wasn't stupid and was probably aware of them already. The Black Lord had his ways. Regulus was suitably impressed by the amount of subjects they were doing and how Hadrian and Caly scored in the top three for every subject.

* * *

The following day, they apparated to a Romanian dragon reserve. The previous afternoon Regulus had contacted Evan and informed him of their plans. Evan had decided to apparate to there location later on in the evening, as he still had plenty of essay's to mark. A whirlwind of a week later they were apparating back to Black Manor where they would portkey to Malfoy Manor. The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary had been exactly what he had been expecting; dangerous and thrilling. There had been a large variety of dragons from Norwegian Ridgebacks to Hungarian Horntails to Peruvian Vipertooths. Hadrian had briefly entertained the idea of becoming a dragons keeper but soon realised that it wasn't something he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing.

Hadrian was bought out of his thoughts by a loud cough. He looked up sheepishly to see all three Malfoy's, the Lestrange twins, his father and Calypso staring at him.

"I don't see you for months and you ignore me?" Draco glared.

"Sorry Dray, I was thinking about dragons," that was the magic word. Anyone who knew Draco Malfoy knew how utterly obsessed the boy was with dragons much to his father's dismay and his mothers amusement. Lucius wanted a politician yet he got a dragon obsessed budding potions master.

Draco's eyes lighted up, "Oh, yes you went to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. You must tell me all about it..."

Hadrian groaned. What had he done?

Calypso and Rhea's laughter just made him want to mentally hit his head harder.

* * *

Hadrian, Draco, the Lestranges and Calypso were currently sitting in the living room curled up near the fire. Anastasia had just gone home.

"So who's this Alex guy, I've been hearing so much about?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hadrian looked up in surprise.

"He's a friend we made at Durmstrang," he said gesturing towards Caly, Raul and Rhea. "He's a vampire of the Zraven clan."

Draco's eyes widened in shock, "A vampire?"

"No Draco, he's a werewolf," Calypso said sarcastically. The Lestranges let out identical smirks.

Draco glared, "Shut up, Rosier."

"Talking of friends, did you make any new ones at Hogwarts," Rhea asked in interest.

Draco shrugged, "Not many. Blaise, Theo, Daph and I tend to stick to ourselves. We're on friendly terms with most of our house and the Ravenclaws in our year. I guess you could consider Susan Bones a friend."

Calypso looked worried, "Bones? She wouldn't happen to be Edgar Bones' daughter?"

"Don't worry," Draco reassured her. "She's nothing like the rest of her family."

"That's not what she's worried about," Hadrian said quickly giving Caly a side glance.

Their fathers had told them a couple of years ago of what had supposedly happened to Evan Rosier. The only reason the British Ministry didn't know that Evan was alive and well was because all Durmstrang teachers had to sign a binding contract that left them unable to tell anyone that they taught at Durmstrang as well as reveal other teachers names. Magic similar to the binding contract was also woven into Durmstrang wards that prevented students from letting anyone on the outside know anything about Durmstrang besides the basics. The letters first years received as invitations to attend Durmstrang also contained similar magic and the moment the student opened the letter the magic would be invoked. Hadrian and the other first years had been informed of this on their second night by their Order Master/Mistress. The only teacher known beyond Durmstrang walls was High Master Karkaroff.

Raul, Rhea and Draco were extremely curious but were more than aware that if Caly and Hadrian didn't want to tell them something, no amount of complaining would make them. Secrets simply didn't exist between the two best friends and while they were all close only Raul and Rhea's bond as twins came any where near as close as the relationship Hadrian and Calypso had.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Draco pouted.

"Stop pouting, Drakey," Raul said in exasperation. Draco's cheeks went red. The others were more than aware of how Narcissa Malfoy spoilt her son. For such a cold, malicious and cunningly ambitious woman she was exceedingly soft hearted when it came to her son. She also had a tendency to give him rather ridiculous nicknames. Drakey was actually one of the more sensible ones.

* * *

Thanks you for your reviews _**Sailor Tala, RebeliousOne, Magicanimegurl, LandlessLord,**_ **_ashashinde111111_**

I don't want to tackle Hogwarts right now so I won't be showing the reaction of the British but when Hadrian attends Hogwarts during his fourth year via the Triwizard Tournament I will have a flashback from Dumbledore's POV showing what happened in Britain during the year Harry went missing.

As for the Triwizard Tournament... I will not have Hadrian participate in it mostly because I know I'll get annoyed with having to write up the three ridiculous tasks and plus nobody is aware of Hadrian being Harry Potter especially Lord Voldemort so he wouldn't have Barty enter his name.

And about Reg hiding Hadrian's scar... it's a blood glamour. It's one of the reasons why Hadrian is so fascinated with Blood Magic. His mother's sacrifice involved blood magic, hiding his scar involved blood magic and so did the adoption ritual. Only a Black can potentially remove the glamour. And as for what Hadrian looks like well I imagine him to look a lot like a younger version of Jeremy Irvine. My bio contains a list of all my OC's and the characters that aren't shown in the movies... and I have listed what actor I imagine them to look like. For now imagine younger versions of all the actors for the students.

 **Magicanimegurl:** thanks for the correction :) when you inevitably spot more typos feel free to correct me :D

As for the rude guest reviewer well when you were 11 did you know the history of Hitler? Were you aware of the Nazis and what exactly they did? And since Hadrian is a bookworm he is aware of Grindelwald however hearing your teacher talk about him and what exactly he did is still interesting. I am quite fascinated myself with Hitler and until this day I still get extremely interested the minute someone mentions him. I'm basing Hadrian's intrigue with Grindelwald on my own personal interest in Hitler and the Nazis.

 _Reviews are my motivation..._


End file.
